


A List of Firsts

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drarry, Fluff and Humor, Good Draco Malfoy, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Minimalism, Pining Draco Malfoy, Poetic, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: The first time Draco Malfoy saw Harry Potter they were obviously going to be best friends.





	A List of Firsts

The first time Harry Potter saw Draco Malfoy the git was all pale skin, angles and straight edges. Harry caught a glimpse of his eyes. Eyes that soft had to be friendly. He was sure the guy was nice enough. That was until he opened his mouth anyway.

The first time Draco Malfoy saw Harry Potter they were obviously going to be best friends. Or at least that's how he always thought it would be. He had been told stories about Potter his entire life. They just **_had_** to be compatible enough. The truth is the first time Draco Malfoy saw Harry Potter his heart stopped then sped to an ungodly rate. He was eleven years old and he was sure that the frump next to him in Madam Malkin's shop must have been harboring snacks, because the only thing that made his heart speed up that way was the smell of chocolate from when his mum would sneak him for his birthday.

The first time Harry Potter heard Malfoy's name it was said with pride and a crooked smile and a easy grace and those eyes again.

The first time Draco Malfoy introduced himself to Potter his palms were sweating and his knees were shaking and his heart was beating way too fast and this was it and then someone laughed.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" The words were slung before he realized and he was ready for a tantrum. How dare this-this Weasley!- of all people disrupt his perfectly good introduction. Potter was going to be _**his**_ friend. Not the friend of some poor, disgruntled, muggle-loving redhead! _Deep breaths_. In. Out. In. Out. Try again.

The first time Draco Malfoy got rejected he did not take it well.

 

\---8---

 

"You know, they work a lot better when you don't beat on them relentlessly, Potter." Draco Malfoy was 23 and he was proud he had lived to see it. He stretched as he continued his rounds on the floor of the ministry's auror department.

"It's just- Can you fix it or not?" asked Harry. Malfoy had been hired as the new maintenance guy and all Harry could see was the easy smile that had somehow found it's way back on the blonde git's face.

"Yeah, sure." Malfoy pulled his wand and cast a few stabilizing spells before pulling out his tools and fixing the shelves Harry broke. Again. He turned to make some smart remark about Potter having all the grace of a newborn fawn only to find the man in a debate with Weasley. _Deep breath._

Draco Malfoy had stopped counting the number of times his heart stopped when he saw Harry Potter and started counting how long it took for someone to take the man away from him.

"Malfoy?"

Draco looked up from his thoughts to find Potter staring at him concerned. His breathing hitched. The only other time Potter looked at him like that there were flames. He looked around to steady himself then grabbed his tools to leave. He kept his head down as he spoke.

"The shelves are fixed," _deep breaths goddammit. It's just Potter! Hasn't that always been the problem?_ He looked up and caught the gaze the other man was sending him. "Stop breaking them, would you?" He meant it to come out rude, but it was more of a tired plea. _Stop putting me through the torture of seeing you everyday. This was supposed to end after school. I was supposed to stop seeing you all the time._

"I feel easier with you around," Harry said shrugging. "The office puts me a little on edge."

"I forgot we're all here to serve you." Malfoy rolled his eyes. It was easier to play angry now. He **_was_** angry. Potter didn't get to say things like that to him. Not when Potter was engaged. Not when he had his best friend as Minister of Magic.

Harry Potter wasn't sure when he first fell for Malfoy. He could remember hating the guy. He could almost make himself do it again whenever the blonde came to fix something Harry had broken wearing a long sleeve, tight, off-white shirt with the sleeves pushed to his elbows. Surely tempting a soon-to-be married man was a crime? Something worth hating the blonde for?

Draco rolled his eyes and brushed past Harry.

The first time Harry Potter kissed Draco Malfoy it was in the doorway of his auror office after the blonde had fixed a set of shelves that Harry continued to break so he could catch a glimpse of him.

The first time Draco Malfoy kissed Harry Potter back his heart finally stopped hammering in his chest and his tools fell from his hands. He held onto Harry's shirt as though he could do nothing else but pull the auror in closer. When they pulled apart Harry spoke first.

"Thanks, Malfoy...for fixing the shelves. Again."

"Anytime," whispered Draco looking into Harry's eyes.

Someone cleared their throat from the hallway and Harry looked over to see a smirking Hermione with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

The second time Harry Potter kissed Draco Malfoy they made sure the door was closed.


End file.
